1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a drier for a food waste disposal system which improves crushing performance, and more particularly, to a drier for a food waste disposal system which has a radially crushing structure such that food waste can be prevented from sticking adjacent to a crusher when an agitating screw is operated, which facilitates transference of the food waste, which is equipped with an agitating screw having at least one rotating thread such that overload is not applied to a motor when rotated, and which improves crushing performance by virtue of the easy transference and crushing of the food waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, food waste is processed by fermentation, incineration, recycling into animal feed and fertilizer (compost), burial in the ground, and so on. These methods not only require large-scale facilities but also give rise to various side effects such as offensive odors and inconvenient collection, transportation and storage as well as the serious social problem of environmental pollution.
Thus, there is an urgent demand for a method to reduce environmental pollution attributable to food waste and recycling of the food waste.
Meanwhile, although the total number of households in Korea has reached ten million at present, countermeasures for food waste disposal methods associated with environmental pollution and their effects are still unsatisfactory. This is mainly attributable to housewives who have an insufficient grasp of the wasting of resources and environmental pollution.
Accordingly, in order not only to inhibit generation of food waste but also to efficiently recycle it, it is essentially necessary to develop a household food processing system capable of coping with such problems.
Generally, a food waste disposal apparatus which is connected to a kitchen sink of the household is configured to remove moisture from the food waste via a series of processes such as dehydration, cutting and drying, to thus reduce a volume of the food waste, thereby sharply reducing the quantity of discharged food waste.
This food waste disposal apparatus, as attached to the kitchen sink or freestanding, includes a charge port into which the food waste is charged, a dehydrating and cutting unit for dehydrating the food waste by compression and cutting the food waste into pieces, a transfer unit for transferring in one direction the dehydrated and cut food waste, a drier for uniformly mixing and distributing the food waste dehydrated and cut by means of a rotating screw turned in one direction by a motor and for removing moisture from the food waste by means of high-temperature heat to thereby dry the food waste, and a discharge box into which the dried food waste is discharged and stored.
Meanwhile, the food waste, from which the drier has completely removed residual moisture using the high-temperature heat, is all discharged through a discharge port passing through a floor of the drier. Then, new food waste dehydrated and cut by the dehydrating and cutting unit is charged again into the drier from which all the food waste was previously discharged, and is dried.
However, in the case in which a large quantity of starch or moisture is contained in the food waste charged into the drier, the food waste agitated and crushed by the rotating screw has high viscosity, so that it has a high possibility of becoming attached to an inner wall or corners of the drier or the rotating screw.
In this case, a heat transfer coefficient of the heat transmitted from the inner wall to the interior of the drier is degraded by the food waste which is excessively attached to the inner wall of the drier. For this reason, the efficiency of drying the food waste is reduced, so that the crushing efficiency of the food waste in the drier is also reduced, thereby rendering it difficult to transfer the food waste.
In particular, the food waste frequently becomes attached around a crushing region of the drier due to the pressure caused by the rotation of the rotating screw. In this case, the motor can be overloaded causing damage, and the rotating screw can be damaged by the attached food waste.
Further, the food waste can be pushed by the rotating screw, and be discharged to the outside through the charge port. In the case in which the food waste is attached to the inner wall of the drier, the motor is overloaded when the rotating screw is rotated.